Under The Moonlight
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: Through a twist of Fate, Percy and Annabeth were found dead. Grieving together brought Poseidon and Athena closer, it was fine with the other Olympians because all the fighting had stopped. But Apollo knew something was wrong; why did Artemis looked so gleeful and guilty the same time? Pairings undecided. Possibly PercyxZoe/Hestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Moonlight**

**Chapter One: Children Of The Hunt**

* * *

What made Phoebe Evans halt in her steps were the screams.

The Huntress of Artemis had been given some time off to visit her mortal family—mother and step-father who both knew that the Greek gods exist and that their daughter was loyal to one of the Olympians and a daughter of another Olympian—so she'd taken her sweet time since she didn't know how long it would be before she saw her parents next.

She knew she shouldn't be dawdling in the hallway of the condo where her family lives and instead, start tracking where the pack has left. But the screams belonged to a woman and a young child. How could she walk on and ignore that?

She turned, amber eyes narrowed on the door that hid the scene behind it. Phoebe figured knocking the door or ringing the bell would be pretty much useless. She sniffed the air when a suspicious smell hit her nose. Just as she was about to charge in, the door flew open and she barely managed to jump out of the way when someone came barreling out of the door.

She peeked in and saw the figure of a woman lying in the flames and when she looked up, saw a fat man running away. The daughter of Apollo's hand itched to draw her hunting knife and slit the man's throat for what he must have had done. Instead, she darted into the apartment, knowing that the woman was in need of medical attention.

"Ma'am," Phoebe called, kneeling by the woman's side, gently shaking her and fingers prodding for the amount of damage, hands already glowing with sunlight, ready to heal the wounds. "Can you hear me?"

Sea-blue eyes cracked open weakly, the beaten woman lifted her head with great effort and Phoebe resisted the urge vomit. The face that must have been beautiful before the accident was charred badly, actually, the woman's left side was burning.

And instantly, Phoebe knew there was no saving this woman.

"Save your energy," Phoebe said weakly to the woman who was murmuring something, despite knowing that nothing can change the fact that the mortal woman was about to die.

"My son..." the brunette woman breathed weakly. "Save my Perseus...Percy, his father—"

She broke off and Phoebe didn't wait for her to finish the sentence because the pulse had died. The daughter of Apollo shook her head in resignation and anger before sobs broke through her reverie and internal scolding of herself. She turned and saw a small boy—toddler—toddling out of a room, crying.

Phoebe blanched and lurched forward to sweep the toddler into her arms when she saw that his dolphin pajamas was on fire. She quickly batted the fire and checked the still sobbing boy for any burns. She was very worried when she saw that his skin was horribly burn and he was bleeding from some wounds that couldn't have had come from a fire.

But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. With the boy still in her arms, Phoebe ran out of the apartment when she heard the calls of mortals and rushed out of the building in a flash of silver. Only when she was hidden deep in the woods and trailing after the Hunt's trail did she realize that she did not know what to do with the boy.

The boy with sea-green eyes had dozed off long ago in her arms. And Phoebe couldn't bring herself to leave him in the woods despite being a boy, he was still a baby.

"Phoebe," a curt voice greeted her and the Huntress blinked. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realize that she'd been reunited with her sisters until Zöe had called her.

The Lieutenant of Artemis smiled slightly at her, the smile making her more beautiful than she already was. Her onyx gaze trailed to the squirming thing in her sister's arm and the smile dropped faster than a rock sinking into the ocean.

"Is that a boy?" Zöe Nightshade demanded, tone slightly dangerous.

"He's still a baby," Phoebe defended the small child who was shifting in his sleep, starting to awaken from the attention he was receiving. "I can't leave him to die in the fire."

"Now that you mention it," Alice Faremis, daughter of Persephone, said. "you smell of smoke and all the unhappy memories."

The daughter of Persephone's gaze softened when she saw the boy—obviously empathizing with him because she too had lost her mortal parent in a fire. "Why don't we consult Lady Artemis on what we should do about him?"

"We shall keep him."

"What?" Zöe cried in disbelief. "But, milady, he's a boy!"

The goddess Artemis stepped forward to take a closer look at the boy. "He's half dead Phoebe," she said, frowning disapprovingly. "What happened? Other than the burns, the rest of his wounds are from a human's hand."

Phoebe recounted the tale of what had happened. Alice scowled in distaste. "We should kill him."

Zöe glanced at the boy in her lady's arms. She only vaguely recognized the ritual performed upon him to save his life but she knew it tied the mortal baby and her mistress tightly together and she didn't like it one bit.

Sensing her Hunter's confusion and befuddlement, Artemis stepped forward, demanding her handmaidens' attention. "Last week, one of us died to save a mortal girl a few months older than this infant boy in my arms from monsters," Artemis announced, her voice echoing in the silence of the woods. "we had honored her by choosing to raise the infant girl, Annabeth, a demigod daughter of Athena. And now, a good woman had died to save her son, we shall honor her as well."

Silence descended upon them before murmurs broke through among the immortal maidens.

"I've always wanted a little brother."

"We can raise him well, teach him to respect women."

"And besides, little Annabeth needs some playmates."

"We can handle another baby."

Zöe was the only silent one. She turned to the moon goddess, tilting her head to the side in thought. "Honoring someone and finding a playmate for thy foster daughter isn't the only reason thou want to keep him is it?"

"No," Artemis agreed. "The Fates have demanded I save them both." She turned her steely silver gaze to where the infant boy rests in the arms of one of their younger Hunters. "The son of Poseidon will save us all one day. My son and daughter..." she trailed off, her gaze distant and musing.

"What is the boy's name, Phoebe?"

"Perseus," the daughter of Apollo replied. "Percy Jackson, his mother called him."

Artemis smiled softly when Percy yawned.

"Sleep well."

There were many ways this story could have started: when Poseidon breaks his oath, when a mortal man was born, when Sally Jackson died, when Phoebe Evans stopped walking, when the Fates deemed Artemis worthy to protect the chosen heroes. But the story truly started when a boy died under the moonlight and was reborn under it.

**LxA**

* * *

**A/N: **The pairings for this story will be Leo/Annabeth. I don't know about Percy though. Any suggestions for his pairing except Annabeth? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Under The Moonlight**

**Chapter Two: And All The Following Years**

* * *

"Don't rush child," says Zöe rather harshly to the young Percy—she still isn't able to accept the fact that her goddess wants to raise a boy in a midst of virgins—as he takes another wobbly step. Percy gurgles something incoherent and hurries on, ignoring the Lieutenant Huntress' warnings which irks her even more and just as she opens her mouth to reprimand him more, his next step has him tripping.

Zöe sighs and prepares her ears for the onslaught of endless crying—because that is what a weak male does. But to her surprise, Percy giggles happily, standing up on his own two feet again and once again starts making his way to the goddess Artemis' tent. She blinks in surprise, she's expected him to cry, not to continue on as if nothing has happened.

"Thou are different from the boys I know," she says softly as she walks after the toddler, her steps making crunching noises under her bare feet. "...does thou know that, Perseus?"

The son of Poseidon gurgles, unable to form words yet—unlike little Annabeth who is capable of speaking some broken words now—but Zöe assumes that he is saying _I know_.

They reach the tent in a few brisk steps—in Zöe's case—and the Huntress parts the veil for the young boy to enter before she goes in herself. She blinks in surprise when she sees Artemis in her adult form. "Milady," she ventures as she studies the goddess' unusual form. "why are thou in such a form?"

Artemis looks uncomfortable herself as she answers, kneeling down to Percy's height. "I went to the mortal today," she says hesitantly. "and I learned that mortal mothers all are adults. So I assume that to have a motherly role for Perseus and Annabeth I have to be an adult."

Zöe is speechless because she doesn't know what to say so she nods.

"Mi'lady," she says after a pregnant pause—where Percy has already manage to climb up a very uncomfortable Artemis' lap where Annabeth is napping, and proceeds to wake his fellow toddler up much to the blonde's displeasure—and Artemis looks up from where she is watching the toddlers gurgling incomprehensible words to them. "The Hunt is ready to leave anytime...so—"

"I can't," Artemis says abruptly.

Her Lieutenant blink in confusion before her gaze falls to the goddess' lap and sees the two toddler bickering; Percy looks ready to cry when Annabeth tugs sharply at his hair. "Ah," she says in understanding and kneels to scoop the closest toddler up—which happens to Percy—and grunts at said child's flailing. She grumbles as she watches Artemis gather the female toddler up and leaves the tent. "I hope the children grow up soon."

Soft laughter rings from behind her and Zöe scowls at the laughter, shooting a glare Alice's way.

"I myself don't want them to grow up," Alice remarks as she walks closer to Zöe and peers at the sleeping son of Artemis. "they're too cute; I wish they can stay this way forever."

"Then the diaper changing duty is yours to take," Zöe answers snappishly.

The daughter of Persephone smirks. "Gladly," then silently she adds, "just because its something you can't bear to do for your lady."

The daughter of Atlas' scowl deepens.

**LxA**

Apollo lounges lazily on his throne, mumbling a greeting as his twin sister settles herself beside him on her silver throne whereas his is golden. His attention is on his precious Ipod —having no interest in the meetings that is the same every-time pointless talks—until electricity starts to crackle around it. He yelps and tries batting it away, pulling the earbuds out of his ears and concentrating on his displeased sire.

He clears his throat awkwardly when everyone turns their intense stare on him—though Athena's eyes look particularly bloodshot and Poseidon looks dead on his feet—and tries for a blinding smile to clear the tension.

"Did I miss anything?" he asks cheerfully. Athena glares at him as if enraged that he has the nerve to be so happy while she is suffering.

"You miss a lot of things, twin," Artemis grumbles, looking strangely happy yet guilty. He wonders why and what is wrong with her odd mood. "Need I recount everything to you?"

"Of course, little sis!" Apollo says cheerfully which earns him a glare before she starts explaining.

"Uncle Poseidon broke his oath and sired a hero," she says and Apollo's eyes catch the sharp—painful—jerk of the sea god's shoulders. "But his son and lover died in a fire," she continues, her eyes narrowing in a sharp glare—hate and disgust rolling into one. "started by his mortal step-father."

"Oh," Apollo says softly for the lack of anything to say, wincing at how Zeus' eyes light up triumphantly and cruelly when Poseidon's son is declared dead once more. Then his gaze travels to Athena's strangely sympathetic eyes. "Then why does 'Thena sis looks so glum too?"

In a hoarse and broken voice, the wisdom goddess answers, "My daughter died too. A few weeks before the son of Poseidon's death. Her father was conducting an experiment in his private home lab, something went wrong and an explosion killed him. My daughter was there too...she didn't make it out when the building crumble."

"Oh," Apollo repeats numbly.

Zeus rolls his eyes, not at all caring about some nameless demigods' death. "Council," he thunders dramatically, rising to his feet. "Dismiss!" and he disappears in a flurry of eagle feathers.

Aphrodite glances between Poseidon and Athena miscellaneously before leaving. The rest of the Olympians offer Poseidon and Athena sympathetic words and glances before they leave.

Apollo does not miss one detail: Artemis' smirk.

**LxA**

Zöe is mad again. Percy doesn't like that. He walks closer to her, biting his lip, wondering what he should say to make her feel better. In the end, he doesn't need to call for her attention because she turns her head to him, eyes narrowed into a deadly glare that doesn't soften even as she gaze at him.

"What is it?" she demands curtly.

Percy sighs loudly. "Can't I comfort my big sister?" he says tiredly. "I know you're upset that the daughter of Zeus didn't accept your request to joining the Hunt—insisting on staying with her, er, boyfriend."

Zöe silently seethes at the reminder than remembers that she has an audience and stops. "Leave me, Perseus," she says, her demeanor back to the harsh and cold one from when the son of Poseidon and Artemis is still a baby.

Percy nods understandingly and leaves. He is about to go into his tent when his sister, Annabeth intercepts him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," says Annabeth. "What took you so long?"

Percy's eyebrows furrow in confusion at his sister's travelling attire.

"Just stopping and talking to Zöe," answers Percy slowly. He tilts his head to the side in further confusion when Annabeth refuses to answer the inquiring look he gives her. "Where are you going, Wise Girl?"

"I'm following them," replies Annabeth as she shoulders her bag and starts walking away from their shared tent.

It takes a moment for Percy to come out of his petrified state. "What?" he yells in disbelief. "You can't be serious! What will mom say?"

"Quiet down!" Annabeth hisses to her younger brother, whacking him upside the head as a painful reprimand. "This is mother's orders."

"Why would she want you to go and not me?" Percy pouts; not meaning to feel jealous but can't help but doing so. "And why would she want you to follow them?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, knowing exactly how Percy is feeling because there are times where Artemis pays special attention to him and leaves her with the turmoil of bitter jealousy. "Thalia's a daughter of Zeus and there's a prophecy saying that she might do something to save or crush the world. Mom doesn't trust her much and she loathes her boyfriend Luke, saying that he'll lead her to her downfall someday. She wants me to guide them to Camp and stay a spy there."

Percy considers this, humming until he comes to one conclusion. "You won't be with me. I'll be all alone."

The daughter of Athena and Artemis—yes, she does know of her true heritage unlike Percy who is still oblivious—laughs softly as she ruffles her younger brother's hair, right where she has hit him earlier. "Don't worry," she says. "We'll be reunited before you know it."

And with a wave of her hand to the Hunt, she jogs down the hill and towards where Thalia and Luke awaits.

And all the following years will be painfully lonely without his true sister there with him.

**LxT**

* * *

**A/N: **More like a filler chapter—but that's for character development. If you think Annabeth or Percy's OCC then its because of their different environment when growing up than in canon.

Also for the pairings, I think it'd be Thalia/Luke (Thuke) and Leo/Annabeth (Lennabeth? – has a nice ring to it). As for Percy... I don't know. I'm planning on Zia Rashid from the Kane Chronicles so this can be a crossover – or it can be in another story. Or maybe he can be with Bianca? Or any other canon characters – what about Silena?


	3. Chapter 3

**Under The Moonlight**

**Chapter Three: A Step Closer**

* * *

Percy scowls unhappily as he fixes his agitated gaze on the night sky. He picks at his dinner listlessly, uncaring of how he was mashing his potatoes and generally ruining his dinner. He sighs for the umpteenth time, switching his gaze to the diner he was in.

He caught a few girls winking and giggling his way; unsure as to why they're doing so, he smiles politely back, making them squeal—his mother didn't teach him how to study girls' actions but only to respect them regardless.

At the age of twelve, Percy knows he's attractive—he isn't boasting—with his wind swept dark auburn hair and sea-green eyes that glittered with silver as if the moon is shining onto the sea in his eyes. Even so, he still couldn't comprehend why people would squeal over it. His sisters in the Hunt used to do that a lot when he was a child but now, no more because he'd lost most of his baby fat with his intense workout—he still doesn't have the muscles he worked for though.

Percy glances at his watch again, a frown creasing his brows and _where is she_?

Annabeth, his older sister, has promised to be here. After five years of not seeing one another and rarely ever having any contact, the son of Artemis is practically dying to see the other child of Artemis. The sound of the door being opened and closed alerts him and he raises his eyes to see Annabeth grinning at him.

He grins back and waves for her to his table.

"Hey there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says as she settles herself opposite of Percy, placing her hands on the table and smirking. "You've grown—but not as tall as me I suppose. Heh."

That smirk, that infuriating grin that has always challenged Percy and pushed him harder to succeed is one he's missed for five years. He smirks back, sweeping his dark mix of black and auburn hair out of his eyes to study his sister more. Her dark auburn hair the same shade as his hair has grown, cascading in waves behind her back and her grey eyes are nearly silver like the moon, just a shade darker. Her skin is as pale and rich with moon light as his own. He certainly likes what he sees but in no way is he interested in her, his own sister—bah!—that would be disgusting despite what their immortal family is made out of.

The son of Artemis rolls his eyes, sipping his shake.

"I haven't hit puberty yet," he answers. "Just you wait."

"I think I've waited long enough," says Annabeth, her silver eyes gleaming in the artificial light. "Listen, I came with the campers of Camp Half-Blood and—"

"So I can go to Camp now?" Percy asks eagerly. Ever since Annabeth has detailed a long list of how Camp Half-Blood looks like, he's been dying to go but his mother wouldn't allow him. "I've always wanted to go and try out all those cool activities—"

Annabeth winces at how hopeful her little brother sounds and she really, really hates crushing his hopes. "Sorry, Perce," she says, watching as his mood comes crashing down like waves crashing down onto the sand dunes when agitated. "But maybe in the future? Mom couldn't possibly keep you with the Hunt forever. You're a boy now...with hormones. She'll kick you out once she caught the interest those new Hunters show you."

With how protective they've come to learn Artemis is, the chances of that happening is slim but they certainly can hope right?

"So," concludes Percy glumly. "what does your camp coming here has to do with me?"

"Don't you want to meet your father?"

Percy's head jerks up, eyes glinting with fervent but fragile hope. "I can?" he whispers hopefully, trying not to get his hopes up because his mother might just appear by his side and spit out a restriction for him to meet his father.

Annabeth leans in closer to that no mortal would overhear them.

"I heard Lord Poseidon's finally gracing Olympus after five years of moping around in the deep seas," the daughter of Athena and Artemis smirks faintly. "Finally got bored taunting Oceanus in his prison I suppose." Then quietly, she adds, "Just in time to see his son."

"Do you think he'll know who I am?"

"Maybe," Annabeth shrugs. "I've never met him in my life, I don't know how perceptive he's going to be."

"When are we going?"

"Now."

**PxH**

Luckily for Percy—and according to Annabeth's plan—Hermes cabin has a lot of undetermined campers so he easily blends in with them, claiming he's new and bending the Mist to suit his will. He tries to stay hidden from Chiron though because he know's that the trick with the Mist won't affect the old centaur.

When they rides the elevator, Percy is sure he's going to go nuts in the confined and cramp space but when Annabeth grasps his hands and smiles his way for a moment, he relaxes a little, knowing his sister is there for him.

The son of Poseidon and Artemis is the last one out of the elevator, having slight trouble with hiding his identity when Chiron suddenly catches a glimpse of him—an unfamiliar demigod amongst his students—and he fears he's going to be called out when suddenly, Annabeth shields him from the centaur's vision and pulls him along.

He sticks close to Annabeth after that, uncaring of the furious glare a blonde boy shoots him and the odd looks the siblings are receiving.

"Ready?" whispers Annabeth as they approaches the golden doors to the throne room of the gods.

Percy studies the golden doors as they creak open—somehow managing to come off as grandly—and bright light filling his vision. "Yeah," says the son of Poseidon. "Let's go and see our parents."

The children of Artemis are understandably nervous but the go around greeting the gods like the other campers are doing.

Percy's nerves are frayed beyond repair, he is sure of it himself but he bows to the gods and mumbles greeting, making sure to keep his face as obscure as possible with the cap on. Artemis smiles at him softly—with Annabeth by his side so that no one would mistaken that the virgin goddess has smiled at a male—as he greets her before he moves on to greet Apollo, his uncle who stares at him and Annabeth oddly as if he knows their secret but he smiles brightly at them after that, waving them off and talking to his own children.

Annabeth greets her mother, real mother, with respect but much to her dismay, there is no recognition in Athena's eyes and only coldness in her words and actions.

Percy, seeing this, dreads his meeting with his real father but he hauls himself to his feet to greet Poseidon.

The sea god regards the boy curiously with a quirk of his lips. Even though he is deeply saddened by his son's death nearly twelve years ago, he isn't as cold and jades as Athena is now but still he rarely ever smiles.

"Greetings, Lord Poseidon," the boy—who's son is he?—murmurs and as he straightens himself, Poseidon thinks he sees his own eyes in the boy's. His grip on his trident tightens but he musters a smile to the boy, silently imploring _look at me_.

It must've worked because the boy tilts his head upwards and the face staring back at him is his lover's. Similar enough anyway, the coloring is off though. Before he can inquire the boy, the child shuffles off and he refrains from crying out because if that boy really is his son, then Zeus would notice and harm the young one.

Percy is slightly saddened that his father doesn't recognizes him either and he's already starting to lose hope of ever knowing his father and have him acknowledging him when he sees _her_. He knows instantly that she is a goddess—though a minor one—on sight but no ones greets her or anything. Unknowingly, his feet carries him to her.

The young goddess in a form the same age as he is now looks up at him.

He can't help but be startled by her eyes though kind but is brown and flickering like the flames of the hearth she is tending. Her skin is a light shade of bronze and her long brown hair sways behind her, shimmering with the color of fire and if his eyes aren't playing tricks on him, the ends of the goddess' hair is on fire. Her dress is also the color of fire—an obvious sign of what domain she presides over—and it shimmers like opal.

"Hello," she says, smiling up at him. "Its been a long time since someone notices my presence by the hearth."

Then it hits the son of Artemis who the goddess is and he feels slightly sorry for the once almighty goddess. He musters a smile and bows to his respect of her.

"Greetings, Lady Hestia," murmurs Percy in slight awe as a tower of flame bursts from the little goddess' hand in a show of power and gratitude.

He straightens himself and curiously asks: "Why doesn't anyone notice you?"

Hestia smiles at him, albeit sadly and he thinks she's rather beautiful so how can someone forget and not notice someone as kind and breath-taking as her?

His cheeks flush slightly and he hopes the goddess doesn't notice.

"I'm the least of all gods," the goddess of the hearth replies. "it is to be expected. I once had a throne but—"

"But you gave it to Dionysus to avoid bloodshed," Percy finishes for her, awed by how selfless she can be. "I...am impressed. I don't think I can do that."

The smile on her face doesn't waver. "Someday, everyone must learn to yield too...I believe you can yield when the time comes, son of Poseidon."

Percy jerks back from her—however unwillingly because he wants to spend more time with this goddess who seems to draw him in—and stumbles backward, hearing his sister calling him, he turns and runs.

Hestia has her hand out-stretched even before she knows it but once she sees the outline of the boy melding into the crowd of demigods, she pulls back. The first demigod to notice her in a century and she's scared him off. She grumbles and silently chides herself.

She sighs softly, looking into the hearth and seeing her nephew in them.

She surmises that this is a step closer to him.

**PxH**

* * *

**A/N: **The pairing for Percy is Hestia – Percy/Hestia, anyone supporting?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Operating Alone**

**/**

Percy knew he was a dead man the moment Chiron cornered him. He blanched and was about to make a run for it but the centaur sprang out of his seat and trotted before him, effectively blocking his escape route. It was over. His cover was blown and he couldn't even begin to imagine the chaos his existence would cause.

The son of Artemis shifted on his feet nervously, as if awaiting his verdict. Chiron had to smile slightly at that, amused, did the boy really think he'll assassinate him or something? He shook his head, kids these days were so dramatic. "Child," he said sternly and he saw how the boy flinched. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Er," the boy glanced around like he was trying to look for help. "What do you mean?"

"You are not one of my students—"

"Thanks," Percy winced. "You must be an aspiring teacher. Now if you'll just excuse me while I go look for my sister—"

"Who is your sister?" Chiron demanded—well, he asked but Percy found his tone harsh and demanding—but Percy pressed his lips into a thin line, wondering what was his chances of outpacing a centaur. He found his chances very close to nil unless he distracted Chiron and got a headstart. He glanced around, an idea forming in his mind when he saw the nearby fountain. Had he not in such a hurry, he would've taken the time to admire it but now, he needed the fountain's water and he need it now.

The water churned, responding to his thoughts, rising from the structure holding them and leaping out, splashing Chiron in the face. The centaur made a sound similar to a horse neighing but when he was finally able to clear his vision, the boy was gone.

Moments later, the sky cracked with thunder as Zeus roared in anger as he was confronted with the loss of his symbol of power.

"POSEIDON!"

When the sea god turned with a distracted, _hmm?_ he was nearly tackled to the ground by his brother. But fortunately, he was able to steady himself, but he blinked in confusion when Zeus held his collar threateningly, shaking him slightly. He blinked, once, twice, and responded with a very intelligent, "Huh?"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Athena rolling her eyes and muttering, something bad about him, no doubt. He had the childish impulse to stick his tongue out at her but Zeus demanded his full attention. "What?" he asked, realizing belatedly Zeus had said something which made everyone present pale. "I didn't quite catch that."

"You, dare, steal my master bolt?" His younger brother was snarling in his face now, rage etched onto his face. "Which hero did you use? Tell me, or I swear by Mother Rhea's name I'll—"

Poseidon was offended. "Or, what?" he snapped, wrenching his brother's hands off him and straightening his collar. "I have no interest in your throne, Brother. And if you want to catch the thief, you might be interested in sending someone out to scour the area. Now."

"He's right, Father." Surprisingly, it was Artemis who had spoken up for him. As far as Poseidon was concerned, Artemis held no lost love for him; they remain neutral respect for one another and tried their best not to antagonize one another and usually avoid speaking up when either one was in trouble. "I volunteer."

"Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, _go_, accompany your sister and bring me my bolt!" Thunder rumbled in the distance as the listed deities slipped out of the throne room and dispersed, going their own way as Poseidon, Demeter, Zeus and Hera were left—Aphrodite had left, choosing to send her children off with some advice or something—in the throne room; the air cackling with tension, nothing broke the silence except for Hestia's gentle shifting of the coals as she tended to her hearth, eyes distant and seemed to be in a faraway sort of land.

Unexpectedly, the golden doors to the throne room was opened as Chiron trotted in, wet and seeming to be embarrassed about something but nevertheless, he looked grim.

"About the missing bolt of Lord Zeus, I may have a suspect in mind..."

**/**

"Percy!"

His name was called followed quickly by someone wrenching his arm back. He turned and his face brightened. "Mom!" he responded cheerily but the grin slid of his face when he registered the look of concealed distress and anger on her face. He felt some maternal fear, swallowing before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Artemis' expression softened a fraction of a degree when she registered his discomfort. She was rarely ever furious at him—except the time where he'd accidentally stumbled upon her Huntresses when they were bathing, when he'd caused all sorts of mischievous pranks on her Huntresses, the time where he'd broken one of her sacred animal, a dear's horn and strangled a completely innocent snake with his meaty toddler hands. And now, he wasn't doing anything of the sort.

"Did Chiron suspect anything?" she demanded, her silver eyes warning her son not to lie.

"Er, yes, and I splashed him with water and ran." Artemis felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance but she forced down her anger and concern, knowing full well that her son wasn't all that big on thinking first before acting, unlike his sister Annabeth.

"Get back to the Hunt, you're in danger if my hypothesis is true."

"What?" He looked confused. "But Wise Girl promised me that I'll be able to go to camp!"

Artemis placed her hand on his forehead, like a blessing. "Once this matter is resolved, son, I'm sorry but you won't be leaving the Hunt." She managed to gather her son's prone form in her arms and disappeared in a flash of silver, unaware of the presence of a very familiar person.

**/**

When he woke to, his throat was dry and sore and all he wanted was water. He coughed, rasping weakly for liquid and then he felt cool glass on his lips, and a gentle female voice coaxing him to drink. He didn't need the person to tell him to do so as he was already greedily gulping down the nectar offered to him.

Once he'd finished the drink, his vision was slowly starting to clear. "Ugh..." he mumbled. "I hate it when Mom uses that sleep spell on me whenever I did something fun."

"Pouring centaur blood into our parkas are not fun." A rather harsh voice admonished. Percy blinked then squinted up at the girl who'd spoken to him. But once his brain registered the odd accent, he knew it was Zöe.

Percy groaned, slumping back onto the sleeping bag; the scent of the woods drifted up his nose as he inhaled. He knew he was back at the Hunt. "How did I get here?" he asked for the sake of conversation.

The Lieutenant of Artemis grunted, unamused, as she stood up to leave—it was sad that after all this years, she still refused to accept a male living within their gang even though everyone was quite used to him now. When he'd been a baby, Zöe was grudgingly fond of him though still was irked by his pranks but once he'd been an adolescent, she all but shunned him.

He pouted at her which was ineffective since she was already immune to it after years of practice. "Get some rest," the daughter of Atlas ordered. "And don't even think about leaving and disobeying your mother's orders."

Percy grumbled about his strict mother, crossing his arms and tucking them under his head as was his habit. He glanced around the tent he and his mother shared, and back then, with Annabeth. Usually, this was when they talked about their day and Mother would tell them stories about Greek myths and the mortal world they'd been born in and never grew up in.

Both children knew of course, that Artemis was not their real mother, but only parent by blood adoption. But that did not mean they loved Artemis less, in fact, they loved the virgin goddess more than their real parents. Annabeth held no love for her father as she could not remember him but when Percy tried to remember his mortal mother and godly parent, all he got was some sort of warm smile and warm arms around him.

Perhaps it was a moment when Poseidon was there, smiling down at him and his mother, Sally Jackson was her name if Artemis was right, was carrying him in her arms, smiling and alive and happy. Resentment and anger boiled in Percy when he thought about his step-father, Gabe Ugliano who had supposedly been the one to ruin his life as an infant, the filthy mortal man whom'd killed his mother.

Percy huffed, resolving to not think about it as he turned on his side. Unwillingly, due to boredom, his ears prickled when he heard the newer Huntresses—they were never allowed near him for obvious reasons—gossiping about the god of the sea. His real father. He unconsciously leaned closer so that he could hear better.

"Hey," one of the girls said. "Zeus' master bolt was stolen he sent Lady Artemis to find it."

"Yeah, I heard too. They say they suspect young master who'd been the hero who stole the bolt for Lord Poseidon."

"Who?"

"Lady Artemis' son, you idiot, they say they're in league with the Sea God."

Percy stiffened, having heard enough. He sprang to his feet, already feeling like a caged animal as he started pacing around. He had to do something to help his father, but what? He was grounded and Artemis made it clear he'd feel her wrath if she was disobeyed. But still...

The son of Artemis rummaged around the tent, looking for a paper—found one in one of Annabeth's old sketchbook—and a pen, in the end, he settled for using his blood to scribble down his message. He quickly filled in the form and dropped the needed amount of drachmas on the letter, designated to _Wise Girl_ from _Seaweed Brain_.

Annabeth would help; she'd cracked up a plan and then they'll be able to help his father. But now, all he had to do was wait and prepare for the quest. His mind whirled, working as to who had enough motive to steal Zeus' bolt. Who would benefit if the two brothers fought?

_The third brother_, his mind supplied. Percy's breath caught; if Hades had indeed taken the bolt to the Underworld, he could finally visit the place with a reason that was not personal! He could see his mother, his real mother! Or maybe suspecting Hades came with wishful thinking and a wish to go to the Underworld.

He hesitated, glancing at the tent which was also the trophy room, then higher where one of Zoe's prizes were. Her _Anaklumos_, Riptide, a weapon she used to remind herself of past mistakes and to never repeat it again. Percy took a deep breath before he reached out to pluck the bronze sword down from its perch.

He felt the sword vibrate for a moment before morphing into something tinier and easier to hide: a pen with the words _Anaklumos/Riptide_ carved on it. He glanced around, grabbing one of the many spare bags lying around and filling it with drachmas, ambrosia and nectar and some mortal money a daughter of Hermes, Molly, had stolen for them. Lastly, he slung his silver bow over his shoulder, it had been specially made for him, the arrows would magically appear whenever he needed it. As a son of Poseidon, he sucked badly when it came to archery but Artemis had blessed him with the skill so he was quite adept with it now, after many years of practice and pain.

When he was done packing, he continued pacing, unable to be rid of the ADHD curse of all demigods.

It took approximately fifteen minutes for Annabeth to respond. _Meet us in Las Vegas, we're flying there using an airplane, which you obviously can't take_.

Percy groaned, great, while they just sit back and relax on a first class flight, he had to walk the entire way there. With a sigh, he started planning his escape route but he knew he had to hurry because dinner time was near and if he didn't go out soon, his surrogate sisters would be watching him like a hawk.

The moment the horn blew, signalling dinner time, Percy snuck out of his tent and skirted around in the shadows, and when he was sure he was out of sight, made a run for it.

What he didn't know was that someone saw him and she was not pleased.

**/**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for the late update, but I was having Writer's BLOCK. As a treat, there'd be a special short story later which involves baby's first words and stuff. It's an interlude and I think there'll be more; submit a childhood experience that you'd think fit in here. Oddly, I felt sad but that must be because of Zoe's inevitable fate.

Before that, I wanted to ask if anyone support the decision of having Zoe along on the first quest. I was planning on either pairing her with Percy or will be still be Percy/Hesita. Depends on your vote because I'm unable to decide since i like both pairings equally.

Secondly, I made a website which I need help editing. PM me if you can help by writing a short summary for the characters. Go check out the new site, the new link is the lowest point in my profile. You'd find it at the bottom.

And now, time for the short interlude: Enjoy XD

* * *

**Interlude One: First Words**

**/**

Zoe glowered distastefully at the male infant drooling and babbling, toddling all around her. She still couldn't accept the fact that Lady Artemis wanted the boy and she even seemed fond of the infant. Did she not see that the boy would someday also grow up into the typical male? She grunted, glancing to her right at where Annabeth slept peacefully, unlike Percy would would be even more hyped up at nap time.

"Perseus," she spat distastefully, irked as he ignored her, intent on biting his toes off. She batted his hands away, forcing him to release his grip on his toes—now covered in saliva—and drawing his attention to her. He pouted and her heart nearly melted. "It's dirty, don't do such a thing ever again."

He babbled baby-talk which she didn't understand and proceeded to ignore her. Zoe sighed, might as well polish her bow while babysitting. Just as she stood and was about to leave the tent, Percy turned his head and cried out, looking on the verge of tears as he toddler after her.

"Eee! Eee!"

Zoe frowned, her hand holding up the flap of the tent lowering as she turned her attention back to him. What was he so disgusted about her leaving? She glanced down as he finally collapsed by her legs, he was grabbing at her pants, and still shouting incomprehensibly.

"Hush, Perseus, don't be a brat now. You'll wake your sister," Zoe admonished none too gently. She threw a furtive glance at Annabeth, cringing when the female toddler shifted but fortunately, did not wake. "What is it that you want?"

"Eee!"Percy yelled, slapping his hands onto the ground, looking angry now when she tried to pull away and out of the tent. Zoe glowered at Alice who giggled when she saw her predicament but did nothing to help. After a hissed out threat and death glare, the daughter of Persephone finally skipped over to her to relieve her of babysitting duty.

"What's wrong with him? Why are you so distressed, Zoe?"

"He would not release me," Zoe responded stiffly, baffled herself as to why he was like this.

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Zoe said as she stood up, leaving Percy in Alice's hands but the baby sniffled, then yelled out again at the top of his lungs, waking Annabeth up and deafening Alice's ears as she was holding him. "Shut up, you insufferable child."

"Rather harsh don't you think, Zoe?" Alice said, cocking an eyebrow as Percy squirmed in her grip. "He's still just a baby."

Percy inhaled, most likely to yell again, at whatever he was disgusted. But this time, his shout was consisted of one more syllable which made all the difference. "O-Eee!"

"What?" Alice leaned closer as the baby gurgled happily. "What did you say?"

"O-Eee!"

"_Zoe_," Alice insisted, smiling brightly as she all but waltzed over to her Lieutenant. "See? He's calling you. Say her name again. _Zoe_."

"Z-zee... Jo-" Percy struggled, frustration on his features. But then he went back to pointing at Zoe and repeating, "O-Eee!"

Said daughter of Atlas remained stunned, long after the toddler had lost interest in the girls and started to explore the interior of the tent, digging up mischief as he did so. When, after Alice had left for the toilet and Annabeth had finally settled down again after little fuss, Percy sidled up to her again and beamed, "O-Eee!" This time, she did not shun him.

Softly, almost imperceptibly, her lips curled upwards into a smile. "Yes, Perseus."

And long after, her demise, only then would Percy be able to summon this memory, as narrated by Alice through tears.

**/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Under The Moonlight**

**Chapter Five: Quest Mates.**

Percy wasn't lost.

He was never lost, courtesy of the blessing of Artemis, he never got lost, ever. So he didn't hesitate at all as he plunged into the forest, the trees were familiar; he ducked under them to avoid the sight of the moon, lest his mother was watching, he knew he'd be screwed. His mother could dish out the worst of punishments.

The son of Artemis stopped in his tracks. He knitted his eyebrows, he swore he heard some rustling. Did someone follow him? A monster? He was tempted to draw his bow (which was a silver watch in Mist Form) but figured that Anaklumos was better in a close-range battle.

He hesitated before deciding it wasn't worth it if the monster wanted to sneak around. He kept his guard up, shoulders tense in case the monster chose to act now.

He hoped not.

Percy watched, fascinated as he came face-to-face with the mortal world he'd been taken from years ago. He studied everything with appreciative eyes, marveling at how the West was progressing so well. He shook himself out of it, going to where a bus had stopped. Riding a vehicle would make things easier, right?

He slapped a couple of bills on the driver's hand.

"Keep the change," he said generously. It wasn't like he had little to spare. He shifted his backpack more comfortably on his back, keeping a secure grip on it when he sensed _watchful_greedy_stealing_ eyes on him. Mortals, he thought with little disdain. He knew they were of the same race, but sometimes he was ashamed of them as he was of his godly heritage and family.

Even the Olympians weren't perfect.

Artemis knew but she never admitted it and when Percy had told his mother what he thought after a Greek bedtime story, she had been pissed off. But after a sincere apology and the dawning realization that he was just a mere, thoughtful child, her anger cooled.

Percy shifted in his seat every three seconds. It was a fortunate thing no one sat beside him or they'd already gone insane with the constant movement. Percy was bored, he glanced out the moving bus, figuring he might as well see what was outside. He tried reading the signs a few time but all that earned himself was a headache.

Just as he decided to take a little nap, the bus came to a jarring halt. The boy's face nearly kissed the cushion. "Ow," he muttered, peeling his face off the headrest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The passenger walking down the aisle was frowning, sighing as she looked at her watch on her wrist. "The bus had some problems. The bus driver's trying to fix it and unless you want to stay roasted here by the temperature, I suggest you get off the bus with me, young man."

"Sure!" Percy agreed cheerily, taking his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He heard the woman muttering 'crazy kid' under her breath. Percy surmised that the woman saw his constant shifting and his mood—unlike the rest of the passengers, he wasn't pissed at all, he was neutral and it wasn't like he had much experiences with modern technology. Percy thought this happened often.

"How long will it take?" he asked curiously, nudging the tall, stiff woman by his side, not noticing how stormy grey eyes narrow as he practically poked his nose into what the woman was reading. Above them, the sky crackled, rumbling. That drew Percy's attention easily, when he glanced up, he did not notice the book evaporating in sizzles. "Whoa, the sky changed. Crazy weather, huh?"

He turned.

"Ma'am?" he called, blinking owlishly when he noticed the woman standing next to him was gone. It did not cross his mind that he might've been facing an immortal. He shrugged. "Guess she got tired of me," he muttered. He knew full well of his curiosity and his constant pestering often grated on everyone's nerves; they couldn't stand his dumbness, Annabeth had said meanly.

Percy walked around the bus, for the lack of activity.

On the third round around the vehicle, he saw something he hadn't seen before. He blinked. There, sitting by a stall he swore had just materialized out of nowhere, were three old ladies all knitting a large blue sock with blue threads. He stared, transfixed, the thought of danger not occurring to him. The middle lady looked up, eyes zeroing on him and his breath was stolen by the intense age-old stare.

The third sister brought out a pair of scissors.

He tensed, suddenly feeling the urge to run like hell out of there. Against his better judgement, he didn't. He wondered why the old ladies were all staring at him as they snapped the string, rolled up whatever they were knitting and shuffled away.

He probably would've run after them if the bus driver hadn't shouted in triumph. "Ha, I got this gal workin' 'gain! Climb on, guys, we're heading off!" The passengers erupted in cheers and started clambering on. Percy frowned, feeling like following the hags anyway when he was reminded of his quest for the Lightning Bolt.

For inexpiable reasons, Percy felt feverish once he climbed on the bus, like he had a flu. He didn't hate the flu per se, he actually liked it when he was terribly ill. It meant that his mother would baby him and everyone would pay him attention.

He sniffed, rubbing his nose, as he shuffled back to his seat. He arched a brow when he saw some other guy about his age (or maybe not?) sitting in the window seat, his previous seat. Pouting, but deciding not to make a fuss about a seat, he sat down beside the nervous-looking guy.

Why did he look so worried? Either he was smuggling drugs, doing something illegal or he was very late to an appointment. Stemmed from the fact that he always saw the good of others, Percy figured it was the third option. To take the boy's mind of his his worry, Percy nudged him and offered a kind smile.

"Hey, my name's Percy, what's yours, man?"

If possible, the boy by his side turned a shade paler.

"G-Grover Underwood, it's nice to meet you." His look told otherwise and Percy frowned, hurt, wondering why he was so terrible to terrify the nervous-looking boy.

"Is something worrying you?" he inquired politely.

Grover shook his head.

"No," he replied unconvincingly. "What makes you say so?"

"You look worried. Is something wrong?"

"No... Yes, I mean, um, no, it's nothing."

Percy's vein throbbed. "Either yes or no, what's so hard?"

"It's just that, something's been stolen from my master," the boy blurted out, looking regretful the moment he'd spoken.

Percy gaped, the pieces clicking in. "You're a slave!" he cried in horror. "Where's the law enforcement—"

"No!" Grover protested, pulling the other boy down when the other passengers turned to stare. His cheeks were slightly pink as he announced his apology. He frowned at Percy but now, he seemed amused and not as worried anymore. "Don't be silly. It's nothing of the sort. It's just that... he's the big man of the house."

Percy blushed.

"I see..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.

They settled into an uncomfortable silence, both unable to find anything to speak about. Percy was tempted to call Grover out on the stares though, he wondered why the timid boy kept looking at him as if he was a monster— "Ow, hey!" Percy scowled, rubbing his shoulder where someone had latched onto it in claw-like grip...

He glanced up.

Beady, evil red eyes smiled maliciously down at him and he only had time to heard Grover scream, "Monster!" before he slapped his watch and the next thing the monster knew, she was facing a bow wielding boy.

She got an arrow to her face point-blank.

Screeches of other monsters and screams of passengers rose, filling Percy's head and it made his head pound with so much noise. He wasn't use to such noise, the Hunt was always silent except when they were gathered around the bonfire.

"Percy, watch out!"

The son of Artemis found himself pushed away roughly, landing on the aisle with a loud _thud!_ and making passengers cringe away, still screaming. Dazed, he raised his head to see Grover backed up against the window by two leathery bat-like monsters he dimly recognized as Furies before he scrambled to his feet.

He took aim and when one of the monsters lunged, he let his arrow flew. The Fury dodged, lunging at him, flying. He blanched, ducked and watch as it flew past him.

"Where is it?" the Fury before him rasped—while the other howled behind him, terrorizing the mortals—turning to Percy, abandoning Grover to his cowering. "Where is it?"

"What it?" the brunette demanded, letting the notched arrow fly. The Fury didn't have time to dodge, her reflexes were slow and the next thing, they knew, she was sand-powder. Percy made a disgusted face, making a mental note to not kill monsters when he was interrogating them the next time.

He turned to face the remaining Fury and lost his balance.

The bus went swerving as the driver was attacked. On the ground, Percy struggled to summon another arrow, taking aim and letting it fly. The arrow hit the Fury's wings, infuriating her even more. She howled in pain, momentarily releasing her grip on the wheel and turned to face Percy.

Percy's arrow that is.

Percy scrambled to the front, hitting the brakes. He held on as the vehicle swerved dangerously and he had the time to think, _this was a very stupid way to die_ before the bus stopped. He sat on the floor, dazed, not turning even as someone ripped the bus doors off its hinges and grab his arm, dragging him out of the bus.

He blinked, looking up into furious volcanic eyes.

He yelped.

"Zoe!"

The Lieutenant of Artemis' eyes narrowed coldly.

"Hello, Perseus."

**xXx**

When he'd been assigned to look for the Lightning Bolt's thief on Dionysus' orders (the god was goofing off while he let his minions do the work which was supposed to be his: search for the Lightning Bolt), Grover had expected to came back empty-handed as he was considered the failure among failures.

He had been downtrodden when he heard the Council muttered so but he didn't say anything to deny it, merely shuffling off. It had been nice of Juniper to ask about him but he'd told her of, tell her she should be with other better satyrs than staying with him.

He was a failure while Juniper was perfect in every way. She deserved way better than him.

Coming back with no news was what he'd expected. Riding a broken bus and wasting both money and time were surely going to get him an earful.

But, through a twist of Fate, he was on the same bus as the thief!

The thief was Percy Jackson, as he'd so dumbly introduced himself as. When the boy had approached him, he thought for sure he was screwed and the boy was going to kill him. He was nothing like Grover had imagined. The satyr imagined a cunning, sly, bloodthirsty boy. But this thief was kind, worried about him, and curious and sweet, albeit wary and battle-hardened.

He could feel the boy's emotions.

_The boy_, he was shocked, _was not the thief_. This he was sure even though he knew the Council would just ridicule him for his inspections. The boy was searching for Zeus' Master Bolt himself and was alone, confused and new in the world of demigods.

Grover was unsure about the boy's parentage. Lord Zeus suspected that Lord Poseidon was hiding a son. Though from what he'd heard from the gossipers, the son of Poseidon had died as an infant in a fire, killed by his own mortal step-parent. It was a cruel way to die and Grover felt never-ending pity for the infant he'd never met.

Perhaps, in another time and another life, they could've been friends. Grover would've brought him to Camp from some stupid school like Yancy Academy or Goode. Ah, but this was a different life.

The silver bow and silver eyes and auburn hair were familiar.

_But there was no way this boy could be her_—

"Zoe!" Grover blinked, clambering off the bus after the lightning thief and staring at the familiar Lieutenant of Artemis. He'd met Zoe Nightshade a few times before in her time as a Lieutenant and his time in Camp. She and her Huntresses weren't pleasant but he respected Lady Artemis a lot and so he paid respects to the goddess's Huntresses as well.

He wondered why the man-hating lady would be here with the lightning thief—

"Hello, Perseus," the girl greeted coldly, eyes cold and furious. Percy gulped, springing to his feet and looking like he might want in another direction. As if reading his mind, Zoe's hand clamped down on his shoulders, eyes practically on fire. He knew he was screwed. "Fancy meeting thee here."

"Uh..."

"How dare thou sneak out!"

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized, wincing at the girl's furious tone. He hesitated before asking, "Is Mom mad?"

"She claims that if she doesn't turn you into a jackalope and skin you alive, she's not the goddess of the Hunt." Percy flinched backwards, backing away from Zoe.

"That's fire-spitting, hair-tearing, steam-outing mad." Abruptly, he clung onto the taller girl's arm. "Zoe, I'm begging you, please let me stay. If I go home, I'm screwed and Annabeth's waiting in Las Vegas and I have to clear my father's name—"

"I came here to get thou back home and out of trouble," Zoe interjected, not at all feeling pity for her Lady's son even though Artemis wouldn't cause permanent harm to the boy. "Letting thee go on the quest is clearly against my mission."

"You can come with me!"

"What makes thou think—"

"Wait!" Grover shouted, finally getting his voice back as he approached the bickering pair. He swallowed when the Lieutenant of Artemis' eyes zeroed in on him. "Percy is... Percy's under suspect now and if Zeus' Master Bolt isn't returned," he swallowed heavily. "There will be war, and Percy will be the first to feel Zeus' wrath. I'm a satyr. I can help as best as I can."

Zoe studied the satyr critically.

"Aren't thou the satyr who got the late Daughter of Zeus killed?" she demanded, voice merciless and pitiless even as the satyr flinched. "Never. I would never trust M'lady's precious son with you."

Percy was getting frustrated with everyone's accusations and protectiveness.

He grounded his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Like it or not," he announced solemnly as he retracted his bow (not noticing the man snapping pictures). "I'm going to confront Hades and make him give the Bolt back."

Grover swallowed.

"You want to go to the Underworld?" he squeaked in terror, pupils dilating in fear as Percy nodded firmly, stalking into the woods. "You suspect the Lord of the Underworld?"

Percy offered him a dry smile.

"Who gains benefit if Poseidon and Zeus fights?" he asked rhetorically. He shot Zoe a challenging glare. "I'm going no matter what. And I'll be bringing the bolt back!"

Zoe growled, darting into the forest after the boy. She would not fail her lady and she knew Lady Artemis would be terribly stricken if she returned with no Percy in sight, leaving the boy on the suicide quest. If it meant keeping the boy safe, letting Lady Artemis feel relief, she would even go on a stupid quest even though she swore (fortunately, not on the River Styx) never again to get involve in a quest.

Grover hesitated, looking at the mortal world mournfully before he darted after the two wayward half-bloods.

They have so many questions to answer.

**xXx**

* * *

**A.N:** I'm extremely disappointed in the last chapter's results yielded. Seriously, guys, -pouts- 9 reviews only? I hope this chapter will have more reviews (maybe 20?) even though I know I'm extremely late with this.

I still need some ideas about the pairings. Any suggestions?

And also, do check out my new PJO story (I also have a few new Naruto stories) which is about genderbending (FemNico and MaleThalia, anyone?) and **R&R!**


End file.
